


La Rencontre

by orphan_account



Category: Quotidien (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-12 09:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9066349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Alors que Laurent commençait sa carrière en télévision en tant que producteur éditorial, une rencontre changea sa vie.





	1. Chapitre 1

**Author's Note:**

> Je tiens à remercier chaleureusement @lafictionneuse0 qui m'a donné de précieux conseils et qui m'a encouragé à terminer cette fanfic.

La première fois que Laurent a porté son regard sur le nouveau stagiaire. Il a aperçu le potentiel qui se cachait derrière le jeune homme timide, chargé d’accueillir les invités.

Depuis des semaines, il le croisait au rythme des enregistrements sans oser l’approcher. Il semblait si pressé, si intimidé. Le producteur ne pouvait s’empêcher de le toiser lorsque l’objet de son désir était trop occupé à rédiger des fiches pour la présentatrice de l’émission.

Une partie de lui sentait que ce jeune homme pouvait devenir bien plus que ce qu’il était actuellement mais il ne savait pas comment l’aborder. Laurent n’avait jamais connu une telle peur de faillir.

Laurent n’aimait pas la télévision. Il l’avait méprisé pendant des années. Mais les difficultés économiques de la presse écrite et les rencontres ont fait qu’il s’est trouvé un talent pour la production télévisuelle. Il aimait le pouvoir de tout contrôler, de tout observer, de tout comprendre pour modéliser au mieux ses idées et rendre la télévision plus ambitieuse et sexy qu’elle ne l’était.

Au bout de deux mois, il a fini par se lancer et au gré d’un enregistrement, il s’est présenté au stagiaire aux yeux bleus. Il n’avait jamais remarqué à quel point ils étaient magnifiques. La couleur changeait discrètement selon la lumière ambiante. Il venait de remarquer qu’une teinte de vert se cachait dans un coin de son œil gauche. Il était encore plus beau qu’il ne le pensait. Il se présenta et il n’oubliera jamais la réponse qui changea sa vie à tout jamais:

"Enchanté, je m’appelle Yann."

"Enchanté de faire votre connaissance, je suis Laurent, producteur éditorial de l’émission."

A l’annonce de son poste, Yann se raidit. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à son supérieur hiérarchique même s’il ne l’avait jamais côtoyé. C’était son premier poste dans la télévision après avoir travaillé au service communication de Canal +. Il voulait changer de carrière professionnelle et il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se mettre à dos un producteur dès son arrivée. Le monde de la télévision était cruelle, basé sur les ragots et chacun pouvait être blacklister du jour au lendemain si on énervait la mauvaise personne. Il hocha de la tête, de peur de sa réaction.

Laurent était amusé par le comportement de Yann. Il lui rappelait ses premiers boulots sur Paris, après quitté le Vaucluse. Il avait juste le talent, l’insolence et l’ambition de devenir journaliste renommé. Il ne connaissait personne, il n’avait aucun réseau. Il s’est fait un nom en travaillant dur. Il se reconnaissait en Yann, il sentait l’envie de faire plus mais sans savoir par où commencer. Laurent voulait le voir, en privé. Il voulait l’observer sous tous les recoins, connaitre ses envies, ses passions. Il voulait entendre le son de sa voix pendant des heures.

"Vous travaillez ici depuis quelques temps ?"

"Seulement depuis quelques semaines, je ne fais que m’occuper de l’arrivée des invités. Je fais en sorte qu’ils se sentent à l’aise."

Yann décrivait son métier comme étant qu’un simple maillon de la chaîne. Une position sans importance. Laurent voulait le rassurer, le conforter, lui dire qu’il comptait autant que lui, que les autres. C’était la première fois qu’il ressentait ce besoin de le faire.

"Vous savez comment certaines pseudos-stars se comportent en coulisses ? Ce n’est pas facile pourtant, il faut être irréprochable pour la réputation de l’émission."

Le réalisateur de l’émission venait chercher Laurent. L’enregistrement allait tout juste commencer et il devait s’installer en régie. Il n’avait pas vu le temps passer en compagnie du jeune stagiaire et il n’avait jamais autant maudit son collègue de l’interrompre. Il devait trouver un moyen de revoir ce jeune homme, en tête à tête, loin des regards indiscrets.

"Tenez, voici ma carte. N’hésitez pas à appeler si vous avez besoin de discuter. Je me ferais une joie de partager un verre avec vous."

Laurent ne laissa pas le temps à Yann de répondre. Il fuit en catimini vers la régie. C’est audacieux, fou mais il s’en serait voulu s’il ne l’avait pas fait. Il espérait un appel.

Pendant l’enregistrement, il était concentré sur l’émission. Le travail avant tout. Il était élevé dans l’idée qu’il ne fallait pas compter les heures ni les efforts pour obtenir des résultats. Il oublia pendant deux heures qu’il venait de rencontrer le jeune homme.

Dès que son travail était terminé, il sorti son téléphone qu’il venait tout juste d’acquérir. La quête de la rapidité et de l’efficacité a toujours dirigé ses choix personnels et professionnels. Il espérait un appel manqué de Yann mais aucune notification n’est apparu. Il s’étonna de sa déception.  Il avait déjà eu des aventures avec des hommes plus jeunes que lui mais aucun ne lui avait fait un tel effet. Il ressentait le besoin de se plonger dans ses yeux, de l’écouter pendant des heures, de le serrer dans ses bras, de l’entendre gémir. Il attendait, au moins, le temps du prochain enregistrement. Il ne voulait pas précipiter les choses et tout faire capoter.  Il ne voulait pas que Yann prenne peur et demande à être muté. Il respira puis se concentre sur le contenu de la prochaine émission.

Pendant une semaine, Yann ne donna pas de signe de nouvelles. Il était toujours dans les archives en train d’aider au dérushage de tournages. Il aimait décortiquer les interviews. Il avait de journées interminables, des horaires décalés mais la passion de pouvoir enfin toucher du doigt le métier de ses rêves justifiait toutes les sacrifices.

Laurent tentait de le croiser dès que l’occasion se présentait mais il ne parvenait jamais à le voir. Il se demandait s’il n’a pas fait fuir le stagiaire en étant trop direct. Il était déjà vendredi, l’enregistrement allait commencer. Il décida de se promener dans les coulisses pour voir Yann.

Il le cherchât du regard, il n’était pas discret mais il ne prêtait pas attention à ce que les autres pensaient. Il voulait le voir, même brièvement, de loin. Il voulait juste s’assurer qu’il continuait à travailler à Canal +.

Au moins d’un quart d’heure à écouter d’une oreille, les éloges de l’invité qui espérait avoir accès au carnet d’adresses de Laurent, il le vu. Il était en train d’installer les bouteilles d’eau dans une des loges. Il était toujours habillé comme un adolescent frêle. Ses cheveux bruns décoiffés le rendaient anodin alors qu’aux yeux de Laurent, il était la personne la plus intéressante et rayonnante des coulisses. Il se retenu d’aller lui parler immédiatement mais il congédiât l’invité dès qu’il le pu.

Il n’avait que quelques minutes pour lui parler avant de se rendre en régie. Il se retenta de courir le rejoindre et tenta d’être le plus nonchalant que possible. Il tentait de masquer son excitation de le voir.

Yann, étant de dos, ne le voyait pas arriver. Il était dans ses pensées. Il se retourna et sursauta en apercevant Laurent.

"Vous m’avez fait peur. Je suis désolé. Je ne vous ai pas vu arriver."

"Ce n’est rien, j’aurais dû mieux annoncer ma présence. Tu peux me tutoyer, tu sais."

Yann était surpris de sa réponse. Laurent pouvait le voir à ses yeux de cocker écarquillés. Laurent pouvait sentir les regards amusés de ses collègues qui voyaient bien le jeu de séduction qui venait de commencer. La seule personne qui n’avait pas compris était Yann.

"Je me demandais comment tu allais."

"Je vais bien. Je commence à bien connaitre les gens ici, et le boulot est sympa."

"Tu dois être bien occupé. L’équipe organise une soirée ce soir, avant les fêtes. J’espère t’y voir."

Laurent parti de nouveau sans voir la réaction de Yann. Il pouvait voir certaines réactions choquées et certaines tentaient de rire discrètement.

La soirée arriva très vite. La soirée se tenait dans un bar près du studio. Tout le monde y était, de la présentatrice aux ingénieurs sons. Tous célébraient les débuts prometteurs de l’émission + Clair. Laurent discutait avec le directeur des programmes de la chaîne qui passait féliciter l’équipe pour le début de saison. Il ne l’écoutait qu’à moitié, il savait qu’à la minute où les audiences baissaient, le ton serait très différent.

Il finit par entendre le timbre si particulier de Yann. Avec le recul, il se demandait s’il le trouvait aussi particulier en raison du jeune homme. Il trouva la première occasion pour remercier et quitter ce pique-assiette. Il allât alors voir Yann en espérant poursuivre sa cour.

Il était en train de discuter avec le programmateur de l’émission, celui qui organisait le planning des invités. Ils semblaient proches, trop proches. Pendant cette longue semaine, il en avait profité pour se renseigner sur les amours de Yann mais aucune info intéressante n’en ressortait. Il semblait très discret sur sa vie privée. Il avait la réputation d’être un bosseur, qui n’économisait pas ses efforts. Donc, rien ne laisser présager de son orientation sexuelle.

Pour commencer, il allât près de la conversation pour en écouter des bribes. Ils semblaient parler d’un collègue qui envisageait un poste chez une chaîne concurrente. Laurent analysait chaque mot, intonation qui pouvait aller penser qu’ils flirtaient. Au bout de cinq minutes, il décida de se joindre à la conversation.

"Bonsoir, vous passez une bonne soirée ?"

Dès qu’il apparut, Yann et son collègue se raidirent. Ils semblaient avoir peur d’avoir été entendu et ils ne savaient pas comment se comporter face à leur supérieur, même dans un cadre informel.

"Oui, merci de l’avoir organiser. L’ambiance est super." Répondit Yann, les yeux baissés, de honte.

"Je me demandais comment vous avez vécu ce début de saison. Les audiences sont bonnes et la critique aussi. Vous pouvez être fiers de vous." Ajouta Laurent avec un grand sourire destiné exclusivement à Yann.

Son collègue compris le manège qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et prétexta apercevoir un ami. Il partit aussitôt.

Laurent et Yann se retrouvâmes en tête à tête. Laurent savait qu’il s’agissait de l’occasion rêvée pour obtenir un rendez-vous avec le jeune stagiaire.

"C’est dommage qu’on n’ait aussi peu de temps pour se parler. J’apprécie beaucoup nos échanges. Vous sembliez être en bonne compagnie. Laurent le clama avec une pointe d’aigreur que Yann ne perçu pas."

"Il est cool, Jean m’a aidé à mon arrivée. Il est un peu stressé car sa femme vient d’accoucher et il dort peu mais il prend toujours le temps de prendre de mes nouvelles et de m’aider sur une tache que je ne maîtrise pas."

"Il est jeune papa ? Je ne savais, je devrais le féliciter."

Laurent était très heureux de l’apprendre. Cela voulait dire que Jean n’était pas intéressé par Yann. Il avait toujours une chance.

"Vous savez, il est toujours difficile de commencer quand on est au pied de la pyramide. Ça me rappeler des premières piges où j’étais relégué aux photocopies et aux envois de fax. On s’y fait, c’est une bonne école."

"C’est sûr."

Yann le regardait sans savoir comment se comporter. Au bout de deux minutes, il redressa son dos. Il semblait si jeune, tout juste sorti du lycée alors que sa responsable des ressources humaines lui affirmait qu’il avait 27 ans.

"Cela te dit qu’on se voit pour discuter de ce que tu veux faire après ?"

Yann avait les yeux écarquillés. Laurent savait qu’il venait de comprendre qu’il lui proposait un rendez-vous. Il prit quelques secondes pour répondre qui semblaient être des heures.

"Oui, j’y réfléchis un peu mais pour l’instant, je concentre sur mon travail."

"Alors, parfait." Affirma Laurent avec beaucoup trop d’enthousiasme pour un simple rendez-vous de courtoisie.

Il avait une préférence pour les hommes légèrement plus jeunes que lui mais son comportement le faisait qu’il devait être encore plus doux que d’habitude. Ils priment rendez-vous pour le surlendemain dans un bar près de République.

Laurent aimait arriver légèrement en avance à un rendez-vous. Il voulait choisir la table, un peu à l’écart, prendre connaissance de la carte, s’imprégner du lieu. A sa grande surprise, il remarqua que Yann était déjà attablé à l’intérieur, près des vitres. Laurent se morfondit, il ne pourra pas être trop avenant devant autant de témoins.

Yann sourit en le voyant arrivé. Laurent se disait que c’était bon signe. Il choisit un verre et la conversation débuta. Ils racontaient chacun leurs parcours, comment ils s’étaient retrouvés à l’équipe de + Clair et comment ils s’y sentaient.

Au bout de vingt minutes, Laurent demanda si Yann se sentait heureux à Paris. S’il n’était pas seul. Laurent avait conscience qu’il n’était pas discret mais il tenta tout de même. Yann avait les yeux rivés sur son verre. Laurent se demandait s’il n’était pas allé trop vite ou que le jeune homme n’était tout simplement pas intéressé.

"Ça va, ça change de la Savoie. On peut se sentir inconnu de tous, personne ne te connait. Ça a ses avantages."

"Tu es seul ? Je veux dire célibataire ?"

Même Laurent était surpris par la question. Il était allé vraiment sans aucune retenu. Mais il avait besoin d’en avoir le cœur net. Il devait savoir.

"Oui, j’aime bien. On fait ce qu’on veut de ses soirées et j’ai du mal à m’ouvrir aux autres alors."

Laurent était peiné par la réponse de Yann et que ce qu’il pensait de lui-même mais ravi de sa réponse. Il savait qu’il pouvait tenter mais qu’il allait devoir prendre son temps.

"Yann, je dois t’avouer que tu me plais. Je m’aimerais te connaitre d’avantage mais que je ne sais pas comment m’y prendre."

Yann était la bouche bée. Il mit quelques secondes pour répondre.

"Je suis flattée de votre intérêt. J’avoue que vous me plaisez aussi." Dit-il avec une rougeur sur ses joues. Cela le rendait encore plus mignon.

"Mais vous être le rédacteur éditorial de l’émission et je suis qu’un simple stagiaire. Je viens de débarquer ici, je ne veux pas qu’on me voit comme le chouchou du patron. Je suis désolé."

Yann partît précipitamment, sans laisser Laurent l’occasion de répondre. Il était sous le choc. C’était la première fois qu’on le refusait ses avances. Son ego venait de prendre un coup. Laurent se ressaisit et partit le rattraper, en laissant l’addition sur la table, mais il était déjà trop tard.

Laurent, essoufflé, se morfondit sur le chemin du retour et se ressassât la scène. Il se demandait ce qu’il avait raté, quelles erreurs il avait commise pour que ce rendez-vous soit un tel échec. Il devait trouver un moyen de convaincre Yann qu’il était sincère et qu’il compromit ses craintes. Il pourrait aller demander les coordonnées de Yann auprès du département Relations humaines mais il ne voulait pas avoir la tentation de le contacter. Il voulait lui laisser le temps de réfléchir. Au moins, jusqu’à la reprise.


	2. Chapter 2

Laurent venait de rentrer d’Avignon. Les fêtes de fin d’année ont été brèves. Il était heureux d’avoir pu passer du temps avec sa famille qu’il ne voyait pas souvent. Ce n’était qu’à ces moments qu’il oubliait la frénésie parisienne. Malheureusement, il devait retourner dans les bureaux, le plus tôt possible pour préparer la reprise, s’occuper des aménagements du conducteur, de la ligne éditoriale de l’émission. C’était un boulot intense, dur et exigeant. Il s’agissait de son premier poste à responsabilité à la télévision. Il savait qu’il n’avait pas le droit à l’erreur et il se donnait les moyens de ses ambitions en travaillant d’arrache-pied. Il devait s’avouer qu’il faisait ça aussi pour éviter de penser à Yann. Il occupait toutes ses pensées la journée ainsi que ses rêves, la nuit. Il se félicitait de ne pas avoir pris contact avec lui pendant les vacances mais il n’avait pas résisté à la tentation de se renseigner d’avantage sur lui.

  
Dès que l’occasion se présentait, il en profitait pour le chercher. Surement dans les archives, pendant les jours de préparation de l’émission, Yann aidait les monteurs à dérusheur les bandes vidéo ou à en chercher d’anciennes. Il ne savait pas comment Yann allait réagir en le voyant mais il devait en avoir le cœur net. Il devait savoir s’il restait le moindre espoir qu’une histoire puisse naître ou s’il avait tout gâché.

  
Malheureusement, il ne parvint pas à le voir, même brièvement. Comme si Yann l’évitait. Laurent se doutait bien que ce n’était pas qu’une impression.

  
Ce n’était que lors de l’enregistrement de l’émission que Laurent le vit. Toujours en train d’installer les loges pour les invités. Toujours dans sa bulle. Toujours aussi beau même si personne d’autre dans la rédaction ne le pensait. Il semblait qu’il était le seul à entrevoir le potentiel en lui.

  
Il s’approchât de Yann et lorsqu’il le vit, il le fuit du regard et parti vers le sens opposé. Toute l’équipe l’a vu et dès qu’il se retourna, blessé même s’il faisait tous les efforts du monde pour ne pas le montrer, il comprit qu’ils étaient tous témoins de la scène et d’un regard, affirmaient qu’ils se taisent. Laurent savait que c’était par peur. Il était le plus influent dans la salle. Ici, il était le faiseur de rois. Il ne retenta pas le revoir. Il se disait qu’il avait encore besoin de temps. Il savait qu’il retentira de nouveau.

  
Après l’enregistrement, il savait qu’il n’aurait que peu de temps pour le voir. Il devait réagir vite. Il allait vers les loges. Il ne le trouva pas. Il allât vers la sortie. Au bout de la rue, il le vit. En train de marcher dans le froid. Il fit quelque chose qu’il ne se pensait pas capable de faire pour un homme qu’il venait de rencontrer, il courut à la poursuite. Il réussit à le rattraper avant l’entrée du métro.

  
« Yann », dit-il d’une voix calme alors que son cœur battait à la chamade, à la fois à cause de la course que du fait d’enfin le voir. Ce dernier se retourna. Visiblement, étonné de l’arrivée du producteur, essoufflé, rougi par le froid.

  
« Qu’est que vous faites, ici ? » Laurent avait remarqué le vouvoiement. Pour autant, il voulait juste lui parler, le voir, l’entendre. Il s’étonna à quel point, il se sentait mieux en sa présence même brève.

  
« Je voulais te parler. Tu es parti précipitamment et je voulais m’expliquer. On peut se voir à l’intérieur, en pointant du regard, le bar à côté. »

  
« Je crois qu’il faudrait mieux qu’on ne soit pas vu ensemble. J’entends les ragots à nos propos derrière nos dos. Venez à cette adresse, dans une heure. »

  
Il écrivit l’adresse d’un bar, boulevard Voltaire, à l’autre bout de Paris. Yann voulait qu’ils se voient à l’abri des regards indiscrets, dans un endroit où ils n’auraient pas peur d’être épier dans les collègues. Laurent gardait espoir, celui de continuer à le voir.

  
Yann partit aussitôt dans la bouche de métro. Il devait surement se rendre au bar. Ce serait trop gênant de faire le trajet à deux alors Laurent décida de prendre un taxi. Avec la circulation dense de la fin de journée, il devrait arriver sans trop d’avance.

  
Dans le taxi, il réfléchissait à comment aborder Yann. Comment lui faire comprendre que son attirance n’était pas que physique ou sexuelle. Qu’il était attiré par son caractère, sa lueur de malice dans ses yeux bleus. Qu’il voulait le connaitre mais qu’il voulait prendre son temps. Il savait, par l’aveu de Yann, que cette attirance était bien réciproque. Il devait lui prouver qu’une histoire était possible sans favoritisme. Qu’il était prêt à partir de Canal pour que leur histoire soit possible.

  
La voiture s’arrêta. Il restait qu’un quart d’heure avant le début du rendez-vous. Il paya sa course et parti s’installer dans un coin à l’écart du bar. Il était encore tôt alors la salle n’était pas pleine. Il prit un verre et patienta.

  
A l’heure du rendez-vous, Yann arriva, légèrement essoufflé. Laurent comprit qu’il avait couru pour ne pas arriver en retard. Laurent en était flatté. Il se leva pour lui serrer la main. Laurent ne voulait pas l’accabler plus que ça avec une bise.

  
Yann s’installa et commanda un verre. Pendant une dizaine de secondes, point de mots ne se firent entendre dans la table comme si l’un attendait que l’autre entame la discussion. Laurent commença alors.

  
« Tout d’abord, je voulais te remercier d’avoir accepté ce second rendez-vous. » Après quelques secondes, Laurent continua. « Je m’excuse de t’avoir brusqué la dernière fois. Ce n’était pas mon intention. »

  
Laurent le regarda droit dans les yeux. Il voulait que Yann comprenne qu’il était sincère et que s’il refusait ses avances, qu’il arrêterait, à son plus grand regret.

  
Yann regarda son verre avant de le regarder et de lui répondre. « J’accepte tes excuses. »

  
Laurent était soulagé. Il venait de le tutoyer. Il se surprenait à tout interpréter. C’était nouveau pour lui. « Je dois t’avouer que tu m’intéresses aussi. Mais j’ai peur que cette relation ne dure pas et que cela permet en péril nos carrières. Je viens de débuter à Canal, je ne veux pas que tout s’arrête pour une simple histoire de cul. »

  
Laurent compris sa peur.

  
« On peut se voir en cachette, loin des bureaux. Je n’aime pas m’afficher en public sur ma vie privée. Tout le monde sait que je suis gay mais je ne pavane pas sur mes partenaires. Tu me plaints, Yann mais je veux que tu te sentes l’aise ensemble. Si tu es intéressé, on prendra notre temps pour se connaitre. Sans préjugés, sans regards indiscrets. »

  
« Je veux te connaitre. Mais je suis d’un simple stagiaire et toi producteur. Je pourrais être qu’un coup d’un soir et une fois passer à l’acte, me lâcher comme un malpropre. Sauf que c’est ma carrière qui est en jeu. »

  
« Tu n’es pas qu’une conquête à mes yeux. Tu as une curiosité extraordinaire. Je me suis renseigné sur tes anciens boulots. On dit beaucoup de bien de toi au siège de Canal. Un travailleur, curieux, intéressé par la com’ des politiques, c’est ça. Tu es plus intéressant que tous les autres stagiaires de la chaîne. » Yann sourit, ses épaules se détendaient.  
« Ecoute. Que dis-tu que pour l’instant, on parle de nos intérêts. On apprend à se connaitre. On verra par la suite. »

  
« D’accord. Je suis à l’aise avec ça. »

« Alors, tu t’intéresses aux hommes politiques ? »

  
Et pendant deux heures, ils discutaient de l’évolution du langage des politiques. A quel point, les hommes politiques étaient influencés par les éléments de langages, par la communication, par les médias. Les sujets changeaient toutes les dix minutes tout en étant denses. L’alchimie était évidente pour tous les témoins de la scène, heureusement peu nombreux. Laurent sentait que Yann était à l’aise, qu’il venait souvent ici. Pourtant, personne ne venait l’aborder comme si les serveurs savaient que Yann aimait ne pas être dérangé.

  
Ils décidèrent de se quitter. Ils se promirent de se revoir. Au même endroit, sans arrière-pensée. Juste discuter. Laurent était heureux. Il voulait montrer Yann qu’il était sincère et qu’il voulait le connaitre à son rythme. Laurent rentra seul. Il était heureux de découvrir tout un pan de Yann caché, enfoui par la timidité et le manque de confiance en lui. Quand il était à l’aise, il s’ouvrait et sa passion débordait que Laurent se sentait submergé.

  
Pendant plusieurs semaines, Laurent et Yann se voyaient le même jour, à la même heure, au même bar, à la même table. Un rituel s’installait. Ils parlaient de leur passé, leurs passions, leurs envies, leurs espoirs, leurs ambitions. Tous les deux sentaient l’attirance réciproque mais Laurent ne tenta rien. Il laissait à Yann le contrôle. Il était juste heureux de discuter avec lui.

  
Jusqu’au jour où leur relation a pris un tournant.

  
Quelques mois après le début de leurs entretiens, Yann semblait quelque peu stressé. Laurent tentait de le calmer en parlant de la dernière bourde d’un politicien mais rien ne semblait améliorer son état. Au bout d’une demi-heure, il lui demandait s’il n’était pas malade. Yann lui affirma le contraire. Laurent ne le croyait pas. Yann lui proposa d’aller se promener. Le temps commençait à devenir doux et il disait vouloir prendre l’air. Laurent accepta sans parvenir à comprendre le comportement de Yann.

  
Ils marchaient sans parler, juste à apprécier la compagnie de l’autre. Jusqu’au moment où Yann s’arrêta au pas d’une porte d’immeuble. Laurent ne comprit pas pourquoi Yann s’était arrêté.

  
« Pourquoi tu t’arrêtes ? Tu ne vas pas bien ? »

  
« « Non, c’est juste qu’on vient d’arriver devant chez moi. » Dit-il alors les joies légèrement rougis. Laurent avait compris. Yann voulait passer à la vitesse supérieure.

  
« Tu veux qu’on rentre ? Boire un verre ? » Laurent ne savait pas comment amener les choses. Il prit son temps.

  
« Comme tu le sens. » Sa réponse était clairement à double-sens. Il ouvrait la possibilité à un refus. Yann acquiesça et ouvra la porte.

  
La tension montait au fil et à mesure des marches à l’appartement de Yann. Ils finirent par arriver à son étage et Yann ouvra la porte. C’est qu’un petit deux-pièces avec des journaux partout dans le salon. De la presse quotidienne, des magazines, français, américains. Il remarqua plusieurs numéros du Vanity Fair qu’il affectionnait tout particulièrement. Il en avait parlé plusieurs fois. Yann désigna le canapé et lui proposa une boisson. Laurent accepta et alla s’installer. Yann revint avec deux verres et s’assis en les posant sur la table rempli de journaux.

  
« Désolé pour le bazar, j’ai tendance à être un peu bordélique. »

  
« Non, ce n’est pas grave. Ça en dit beaucoup sur tes goûts. Tu as l’air d’aimer la presse. »

  
« C’est vrai. A la base, je voulais devenir journaliste mais ces circonstances ont fait que j’ai fini au service com' de Canal. Il faut bien commencer quelque part. » Dit-Yann l’air renoncé. Laurent connaissait ce sentiment Il n’avait lorsqu’il faisait ses piges. Ce sentiment qu’on en train de rater sa chance. Il ne voulait pas que Yann le vive.

  
« Je suis sûr que tu vas devenir un bon journaliste. Tu as le souci du détail et tu es acharné lorsque tu le veux. »

  
« Tu me flattes. Je ne suis pas sûr que je ne sois à la hauteur de ce que tu dis. »

  
« Je le pense. Sincèrement. » Laurent le plus sérieusement du monde, sa voix déjà grave l’était encore plus. Yann avait l’impression d’avoir le souffle coupé et son regard se portait sur ses lèvres. Il voulait les embrasser avec douceur, les découvrir mais une partie de lui le retenait. Laurent le sentit mais ne le pressa pas. Il voulait que Yann fasse le premier pas pour qu’il se sente à l’air.

  
Yann se rapprocha et regarda Laurent une dernière fois pour être sûr qu’il voulait autant que lui. Yann se pencha et captura les lèvres de Laurent. Un baiser doux mais dont la passion se faisait sentir. Le cœur de Laurent palpitait et il sentit aussi celui de Yann faire de même.

  
Yann recula pour prendre son souffle et regarda Laurent, lui aussi désireux de l’embrasser à nouveau. Yann l’embrassa de nouveau avec plus de passion. Leurs langues se découvrirent, le gout de tabac dans la bouche. Yann posa ses mains sur le cou de Laurent et commença à le caresser. Leurs corps commençaient à se connaitre alors que leurs esprits le sont depuis des mois. Une osmose se mettait en place entre les deux hommes.

  
Ils finirent par se retirer et à se toiser.

  
« Tu n’as pas idée à quel point j’en avais envie. » Affirma Yann.

  
« Je ne voulais pas le faire dans le café, devant d’autres personnes. Je voulais garder ça secret, rien que pour nous deux. »

  
« Moi aussi, j’en avais envie. Tu veux qu’on aille plus loin ? » En penchant sa tête vers la chambre.

  
« Non, je veux prendre mon temps. Mais bientôt. » Disait Yann avec du désir dans ses yeux dont les pupilles dilatées témoignées de sa sincérité.

  
« Comme tu le sens, je te suis. » Laurent, le sourire aux lèvres.

  
Ils continuèrent de s’embrasser pendant de longues minutes alors de se séparer. Sur le chemin du retour, Laurent repensait à leur rencontre, leurs rendez-vous, ce premier baiser, cet aperçu de leur futur ensemble. Il sentait qu’il serait radieux car ils l’auront vécu ensemble.


End file.
